The friction element, for example, an internal or external disk or the like, is provided for a frictional shift element for transmission, in particular, an automatic transmission of a vehicle. The friction element may be allocated to a first carrier, for example, an internal multi-disk carrier or an external multi-disk carrier. A plurality of friction elements may form a multi-disk pack, wherein an internal disk and an external disk are arranged alternately in the axial direction one behind the other and can be pressed against each other through an actuation in the engaged state of the frictional shift element, in order to implement the transmission of torque between each of the packs of the first and second friction elements.
For example, a transmission with a plurality of frictionally engaging shift elements for obtaining various gear ratios is known from the published document DE 10 2009 001 101 A1. The frictionally engaging shift elements are disk shift elements, wherein the internal disks and the external disks have unlined friction surfaces in order to increase the permissible surface pressure, so that the shift element can be made smaller in size with the same ability to transmit the torque and causes lower drag torque in the disengaged operating condition.
Furthermore, the published document DE 10 2009 027 017 A1 discloses a multi-disk pack for a multi-disk brake or a multi-disk clutch, in which a spring action is integrated into the disks, so that a desired distance between the disks is also provided in the disengaged operating condition of the multi-disk pack. This arrangement results in a clearance in the entire multi-disk pack.
DE 10 315 169 A1 discloses a clutch assembly, in which friction lining-carrying friction elements and friction elements without a friction lining interact and in which the friction lining-carrying friction elements have a fluid transport surface arrangement for generating a fluid circulation, which flows around the friction elements and which is implemented predominantly by the friction surface elements that are arranged so as to be distributed over the periphery of the friction element.
GB 8 14 992 A discloses a friction element, which includes a disk and friction linings on both sides of the disk, wherein a part of the friction lining is connected to a spring element on at least one side of the disk, wherein the friction linings are connected to a friction lining carrier of the friction element by adhesive bonding or by riveting.
One drawback of the friction element used in these frictional shift elements is that there may still be high drag torque. The yet unpublished DE 10 2014 200 854 of the applicant shows a frictional shift element with a low drag torque. This feature is achieved by dispensing with friction linings and by forming the friction surface element in one piece, i.e., integrally forming the friction surface element on the friction element. One disadvantage lies in the still fairly high consumption of material for the manufacture of the friction elements of a frictional shift element. In addition, the friction elements have to be made of the same material as the friction surface elements.
Furthermore, EP 1 650 454 A1 discloses support plates of friction disks, which are made of several segments in order to cut costs; and, as a result, there is less punching waste.